Overprotective Brothers and A Harem Party
by ChiyoTheBlackCat
Summary: Adiknya Giotto dan Natsu hilang! gimana nih! siapa yang menculik adik kesayangan mereka yang paling moe! Sang kakak tahu Pelakunya adalah stalker adiknya. Tapi masalahnya adalah... Adiknya mempunyai banyak stalker. Bahkan teman temannya pun mengincar adiknya. Bisakah sang adik pulang dengan selamat? Don't Like, Don't Read


**Overprotective Brothers and A Harem Party**

**Disclaimer : Tentu saja Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Bukan punya saya..Kalo punya saya,,Nanti jadi Yaoian dan gaje *nyengir kucing***

**Rate : T untuk jaga jaga.. **

**Genre : Humor, Family, Romance**

**Pairing(s) : Allx27, 1827, 6927, G27, 7227, 5927, 8027 etc.**

**Summary : Adiknya Giotto dan Natsu hilang?! gimana nih?! siapa yang menculik adik kesayangan mereka yang paling moe?! Sang kakak tahu Pelakunya adalah stalker adiknya. Tapi masalahnya adalah... Adiknya mempunyai banyak stalker. Bahkan teman temannya pun mengincar adiknya. Bisakah sang adik pulang dengan selamat?**

**Warning(s) : OOC, Gaje, Humor gagal, Typo berserakan, Awas Incest*plak-ed* , Bahasa Kurang baku.**

_Well...Let's get this started,Don't we?_

.

.

.

Enjooyy~

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Author's POV

Di sebuah rumah, tepatnya di daerah Namimori, hiduplah 1 keluarga yang beranggotakan 5 orang tapi yang dua lagi di Italy,–jadi di rumah tinggal 3 #Author berbelit belit#. Keluarga itu mempunyai tiga orang anak.

Yang pertama adalah Sawada Iyeasu dengan nama palsu Giotto,–entah dari mana nama itu berasal. Giotto berumur 27 tahun. Ia mempunyai mata berwarna Biru Laut, rambut Blond, tinggi, gagah, perkasa#plak#. Orang-orang banyak yang jatuh hati padanya.

Anak yang kedua bernama Sawada Natsumi atau biasa dipanggil Natsu. Natsu berumur 18 tahun. Ia adalah mahasiswa yang memiliki tubuh layaknya anak laki laki biasa. Matanya tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. berwarna orange, rambutnya yang melawan gravitasi(?).dia adalah kakak yang Jail. Sifatnya ketika dirumah berbeda 180 derajat.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi. Bocah kelas 1 SMA ini mempunyai mata besar berwarna Hazelnut yang sangat _Innocent_, mempunyai rambut sama seperti Natsu, hanya Tsuna lebih lembut, berwarna Cokelat, mempunyai pipi yang sangat _Chubby_. Dia adalah bocah yang paling sering diikuti _Stalker_. Wajahnya seakan berteriak '_INNOCENT!_' dan sifatnya pun sama. Biasa di panggil Dame-Tsuna.

Dan semua Itu berawal pada pagi hari

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang anak lelaki berambut cokelat berjalan ke arah kamar dengan gantungan pintu bertuliskan 'TUNA'. Lalu ia membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang bocah moe sedang tertidur pulas dengan bagian kepala sampai perut di lantai sedangkan kedua kakinya di atas kasur. Sang Brunet yang melihatnya pun langsung _sweatdrop_ lalu menghela nafas.

"Tsunayoshi, _sasa to okiru .Chikoku suru wa yo(1)_." kata sang kakak yang tidak lain adalah Sawada Natsumi. Tapi sang adik masih saja tidur sambil bergumam.

"hmmnn_...Tako..yaki..tabetai_.." . Sang adik yang bernama Tsunayoshi itu masih tidur dengan posisi yang sama dan menunjukan wajahnya yang oh–sangat moe. Natsu pun mengeluarkan smirknya dan berjalan kearah sang adik.

"TSU-KUUN! ADA MALIINGG! MALING CELANA DALAM!, " seru sang kakak yang berhasil membuat Tsuna bangun dengan wajah panik yang imut dan berhasil membuat Natsu tertawa kecil.

Tsuna yang baru bangun pun sadar bahwa ia sudah dikerjai oleh sang kakak langsung memanyunkan bibirnya tanda bete.

"Mou Natsu nii – chan, jangan ngerjain aku dong. Aku ngantuk tau, " protes Tsuna. Tiba-tiba saja Natsu langsung mencubit pipinya gemas.

"hahaha..makanya kalo di suruh bangun tuh bangun. Sudah sana mandi dan langsung turun ke bawah. Sarapan sudah siap, " kata Natsu seraya melepas cubitannya dan turun kebawah. Tsuna yang masih manyun pun berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Author's POV end

Natsu's POV

Di pagi hari, aku bangun dengan bunyi alarm yang bising. Dengan malas aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi dan sudah berpakaian rapih, aku turun untuk sarapan.

"_Ohayou,_ " sapaku ke Giotto-nii. Giotto-nii hanya tersenyum sambil meletakkan sarapan di meja makan.

"_Ohayou_, Natsu. Sepertinya Tsu-Chan belum kau membangunkannya?," pinta Giotto-nii dan aku mengangguk mengerti.

Aku pun menaiki Tangga dan hampir terjatuh beberapa kali. _'Sial, lama lama tangga ini ku ganti dengan eskalator juga'_. Sesampainya di depan kamar Tsunayoshi, aku pun langsung saja membuka pintunya dan mendapati ia masih tertidur dengan posisi imut menurutku.

"Tsunayoshi, Sasa _to okiru . Chikoku suru wa yo._" kataku seraya bersandar di pintu. Tapi dia masih tidur dan sesekali bergumam tentang Takoyaki dan membuat ekspresi wajah yang sangat imut. _'aku jadi tidak tega membangunkannya. Tapi apa boleh buat.'_

Aku pun berjalan kearahnya dan berteriak,

"TSU-KUUN! ADA MALIINGG! MALING CELANA DALAM!," dan dia pun terbangun dengan muka panik yang sangat imut. Aku pun tidak sadar mentertawakannya.

"Mou Natsu nii-chan. Jangan ngerjain aku dong. Aku ngantuk tau." Gerutunya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. '_anak ini imut sekali sih_'. Karena Gemas, aku pun mencubit pipinya.

"hahaha..makanya kalo di suruh bangun tuh bangun. Sudah sana mandi dan langsung turun ke bawah. Sarapan sudah siap, " kataku seraya melepas cubitan. Aku pun langsung turun kebawah. Sebelum aku menutup pintu kamarnya, aku melirik kearahnya. '_Tampaknya dia masih kesal..haha, salah sendiri imut'_

Natsu's POV end

Author's POV

Setelah mandi dan memakai baju sekolah, Tsuna pun turun untuk sarapan. Begitu sampai di bawah, Tsuna disambut oleh pelukan mematikan dari sang kakak.

.

.

"Tsuuuu-chaaaan~~ _Ohayou_!," teriak sang kakak berambut pirang seraya memeluk adik kesayangannya. Oh ternyata itu Giotto-nii. Walaupun di sekolah sifatnya dewasa, Giotto manja dan bersifat kekanak-kanakan hanya pada saat di rumah bersama adiknya.

"G-Giotto-nii,, Sesaak.. Le-lepaskan" pinta Tsuna seraya berusaha menjauhkan diri dari sang kakak.

"Gomen.. Habisnya kau imut sekali!," kata Giotto sambil cekikikan melihat wajah Tsuna yang memerah akibat perkataannya. '_Dia memang imuut_!' teriak Giotto dalem hati.

"M-mou Giotto-nii mah.. aku gak imut" Gerutu Tsuna sambil berjalan ke meja makan dengan muka bete. Giotto hanya senyam senyum ga jelas.

"Tapi memang benar loh, Tsu. Wajahmu itu benar benar imut dan manis kalau sedang memerah." Goda Natsu yang dibalas dengan _Deathglare _dari Tsuna tapi terlihat seperti _Pout_ bagi kedua kakaknya. Kedua kakaknya menahan mimisan karena wajah adiknya yang oh–sangat moe.

"Ah!sudah jam segini!," teriak Tsuna seraya memakan roti selai Stroberi dengan cepat. Alhasil dimulutnya tertinggal bekas selai membuat wajahnya semakin imut. Lalu dengan sekali teguk, Ia menghabiskan 1 gelas susunya dan berlari keluar.

"_Ittekimasu!(2)_" Teriak Tsuna sembari menutup pintu. Meninggalkan kedua kakaknya di rumah dengan keadaan setengah mimisan.

"Katanya sekarang sering terjadi penculikan anak moe. Katanya sih itu pedofil kelas kakap. Aku jadi khawatir sama Tsu-chan, " kata Giotto seraya mengelap hidungnya memakai tissue. Dan dibalas dengan tatapan heran dari Natsu

"Tenang saja...Tidak akan terjadi apa apa sama Tsuna kok–" kata Natsu sambil tersenyum ke arah kakaknya. Dan dibalas oleh anggukan dari Giotto.

"–Semoga saja.. " Gumam Natsu pelan dan tidak terdengar oleh sang kakak. Lalu ia kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

Di jalan

.

.

Tsuna berlari kecil seraya membalas sapaan yang ditujukan untuknya sepanjang jalan. Sampai akhirnya ia menubruk seseorang dan alhasil ia terpental kebelakang dan jatuh.

"_Itte...Ah Gomennasai_!, " seru Tsuna seraya membungkukkan badannya. Ia pun melihat siapa yang ia tabrak. Dan ternyata itu adalah dua teman baiknya yaitu Takeshi Yamamoto dan Gokudera Hayato.

"Hahahaha...Tsuna, _ohayou_.. _Daijobu desu ka?_," tanya Yamamoto sambil menepuk pundak Tsuna.

"Yakyuu-baka! Jangan sok akrab sama juudaime!", titah(?) Gokudera. Yamamoto hanya ketawa, Tsuna hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"ah Yamamoto dan Gokudera-kun toh.. kirain siapa.. kalian berdua mau ke sekolah kan? Bareng yuk," kata Tsuna sambil senyum manis ke arah kedua teman baiknya itu. Dan berhasil membuat wajah Yamamoto dan Gokudera memerah.

"A-Ayo Juudaime,, sebagai tangan kananmu, saya harus membawakan tas anda!," kata Gokudera sambil memberikan Puppy eyes ke Tsuna. –Dan apa itu? Ekor anjing?. "Ahh,, tidak, terima kasih, Gokudera-kun. Ayo kita berangkat.. nanti telat ", kata Tsuna seraya berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Tsuna memang imut ya,Gokudera," bisik Yamamoto seraya menatap Tsuna yang sedang berjalan di depan mereka.

"Yakyuu-Baka! Jangan genit sama Juudaime!," teriak Gokudera dengan wajah merah. Dan sudah jelas tertulis di wajahnya kalau dia setuju dengan perkataan Yamamoto. Tsuna yang mendengar teriakkan Gokudera langsung nengok dan memasang wajah heran. Keduanya hanya tertawa ,–well, kalo Gokudera sih men-_death glare_ Yamamoto

_._

.

.

.

Di Gerbang sekolah, seorang laki-laki sedang bersender di pintu. Menunggu _Herbivore_ yang telat dan akan dia _gigit sampai mati_. Lalu ia menemukan seorang herbivore yang sedari tadi ditunggunya sedang berbincang dengan dua herbivore berisik . Ia pun segera mengeluarkan Tonfa kesayangannya.

"_Herbivore_, kau telat_. Kamikorosu_!" kata sang skylark yang tidak lain adalah Hibari Kyoya. Ketua Komite disiplin. Ternyata yang menjadi korbannya adalah Tsunayoshi.

"HIEEEE!HI-HIBARI–SAN! _GOMENNASAI!_," teriak Tsuna kaget seraya membungkukan badannya.

"Ttemee! Minggir kau, birdy!" teriak Gokudera sambil mengeluarkan dinamitnya. "Go-Gokudera-kun! Tolong simpan lagi dinamitnya" pinta Tsuna sambil memasang puppy–eyesnya. Alhasil, Gokudera langsung menyimpan kembali dinamitnya dengan wajah memerah ,"Tche!". "Ahahahaha.. kenapa disimpan lagi petasannya?",kata Yamamoto sambil nyengir. "Ini bukan petasan, Yakyuu-baka!," protes Gokudera. 'Yamamoto masih menganggapnya petasan!?' kata tsuna dalam hati.

Hibari, –yang dari tadi dikacangin pun kesel, "Herbivore, jangan berkumpul di sini" katanya ketus. Tsuna hanya gemeteran,"Anoo...Hi-Hibari-san..Bolehkah kami masuk?," tanya Tsuna grogi. Dan dibalas senyuman mengerikan dari Hibari. Sebelum Hibari berbicara, Suara seseorang terdengar. Suara tertawa yang sangat khas dan bau _nanas _melayang(?) di udara. Membuat Tsuna ingin muntah, Gokudera ambeien (?), Yamamoto keselek, dan Hibari pengen buang air besar..

"Kufufufufu..._Konichiwa_ Tsunayoshi-Chan, Yamamoto Takeshi, Puppy-san, _Skylark-_Kun," dan ternyata itu adalah Seorang pemuda berambut Nanas yang warna asalnya kuning dipilok jadi biru, memiliki warna mata berbeda dan memiliki stiker Kanji di mata sebelah kanan, tersirat kemesuman di setiap inchi wajahnya, tertawa dengan suara Gaje dan berhawa mesum, dan selalu membawa garpu besar ditangannya.

"HIEEE!MUKURO?!," teriak Tsuna kaget. '_sepertinya hari ini bukan keberuntunganku'_ kata Tsuna dalam hati.

"Ttemee! Ngapain lu di sini, kepala nanas?! Tempatlu kan di kebun!" kata Gokudera kesel. Mukuro–si nanas pun gak mau kalah, "kufufufufu,,, songong banget ya, Puppy-san" kata Mukuro sambil nyengir setan. "Maa.. maa.." siapa lagi kalo bukan Yamamoto. Mukuro hanya mengabaikan Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Sekarang pandangannya tertuju pada si bocah moe–Tsuna.

"Kufufufufu... Ah Tsunayoshi-chan, Kau semakin Moe saja." kata Mukuro sambil ngedip ngedipin matanya. Tsuna yang masih _Innocent_ pun gak tau kalo dia sedang digodain Nanas mesum ***plak-ed***

"Mukuro, Matanya kenapa? Kelilipan ya?," kata Tsuna bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan membuat Mukuro mimisan. '_Dasar si nanas mesum' _kata Yamamoto, Gokudera, dan Hibari dalam hati. **Setujuuuu /gegulingan/ #authorrusuh**

"Wao, Herbivore Nanas. Berani banget ngegodain mangsa gue," kata Hibari yang kesel karena di kacangin dari tadi. Tsuna ,–yang emang anaknya telmi pun bingung.

"Kalian ngomongin apa sih? Mangsa? Hieeee! Hibari-san Kanibaaal?," teriak Tsuna kaget. Mukuro dan Hibari hanya _bersweatdrop _

"Ttemee! Jangan dekat dekat dengan Jyuudaime!" teriak Gokudera sambil berusaha ngusir Hibari dan Mukuro.

"Maa.. maa.. jangan berantem." kata Yamamoto sambil ketawa. "Urusai, Yakyuu-baka!" kata Gokudera marah marah. **Kayaknya si Gokudera lagi pms dah, marah marah mulu *author pun di takol dinamit***

"Go-Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto! U-udah yuk, ke kelas aja" ajak Tsuna dengan raut wajah moe. Dia gak mau cari masalah sama tonfa emasnya Hibari dan Tusuk satenya si nanas *plak-ed*

" ha-hai! Jyuudaime!" kata Gokudera nurut sambil ngeblush. Akhirnya mereka bertiga masuk ke sekolah.

.

.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Mukuro dan Hibari?

.

Ikuti kisah selanjutnya desuuu~~!

**To Be Continue!**

**.**

**.**

**Sasa to okiru. Chikoku suru wa yo = Ayo cepat bangun. Nanti telat loh**

**Ittekimasu = Aku berangkat**

**Gimana Ceritanya?maaf Humornya kurang banyak.. *bungkuk 360 derajat***

**Maaf juga kalo judul Ffnya abal, soalnya Chiyo masih labil nentuin Judulnya apa /pundung/ #plakk**

**Jangan lupa RnR ya minna-sama! *senyum moe***


End file.
